familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars
Star Wars is a widely famous American epic space-opera media franchise created by George Lucas. The franchise began with the eponymous 1977 film and quickly became a worldwide pop-culture phenomenon. Like pretty much every other form of media, Family Guy has references and parodied this franchise ... heavily! Family Guy has even made it's own trilogy of Star Wars parody episodes called "Blue Harvest", "Something, Something, Something, Dark Side", and "It's a Trap!". Biography The first film, later subtitled Episode IV – A New Hope, was followed by the sequels Episode V – The Empire Strikes Back (1980) and Episode VI – Return of the Jedi (1983), forming what is collectively referred to as the original trilogy. A prequel trilogy was later released, consisting of Episode I – The Phantom Menace (1999), Episode II – Attack of the Clones (2002) and Episode III – Revenge of the Sith (2005). Finally, a sequel trilogy began with Episode VII – The Force Awakens (2015), continued with Episode VIII – The Last Jedi (2017), and will conclude with Episode IX – The Rise of Skywalker (2019). The first eight films were nominated for Academy Awards (with wins going to the first two released) and were commercially successful. Together with the theatrical anthology films Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) and Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), the films combined box office revenue equates to over US$9 billion, and is currently the second-highest-grossing film franchise. The film series expanded into other media, including television series, video games, novels, comic books, theme park attractions and themed areas, as well as other kinds of media, resulting in an all encompassing fictional universe, which, in 2014, required an almost total reboot, resulting in the formation of the distinct Star Wars Legends continuity of (fictional) events, now obsolete, which includes media preceding the reboot and a few later releases. Star Wars holds a Guinness World Records title for the "Most successful film merchandising franchise." In 2018, the total value of the Star Wars franchise was estimated at US$65 billion, and it is currently the fifth-highest-grossing media franchise of all-time. ''Star Wars'' references in Family Guy *In "Holy Crap", The Griffins evade confrontation with their visiting grandma, Thelma Griffin, by escaping the house in a Star Wars-themed escape pod. *In "Chitty Chitty Death Bang", Stewie froze an airport security officer named Henry in carbonite. *In "Dammit Janet!", Stewie spies on Janet with the same binoculars that Luke Skywalker used in "The Empire Strikes Back". *In "He's Too Sexy For His Fat", Chris learns that he got his fat from his great-great-uncle Jabba the Griffin. A cutaway shows Jabba the Griffin as a Jabba the Hutt archetype with Chris' hat, hair, and earring. *In "And the Wiener Is ...", at the shooting range, a Stormtrooper is shown shooting a cardboard cutout of Like Skywalker. *In "Blind Ambition", Peter is awarded with a medal in the same fashion as the ending scene of the original Star Wars film. This comes complete with Adam West playing the role of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Brian playing the role of Chewbacca, Stewie playing the role of R2-D2, and Mort Goldman playing the role of C-3PO. *In "Breaking Out is Hard to Do", Joe chases chases The Griffins through the sewer only for Tie Fighters to appear and destroy him. *In "Missionary Impossible", Stewie’s air battle in with Peter’s sperm parodies that of both Luke Skywalker in "A New Hope" and the Millennium Falcon attack in Return of the Jedi with one of Peter’s testicles representing the base. *In "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas", Lois threatens to kill Peter for losing all their Christmas presents and Peter responds by saying, “Lois, if you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine.” This is a take on a quote that Obi-Wan Kenobi said to Darth Vader. *In "When You Wish Upon a Weinstein", Lois explains how laser eye surgery is dangerous by cuing a cutaway to Obi-Wan Kenobi giving Luke Skywalker laser eye surgery with a light saber. *In "The Cleveland Loretta Quagmire", Emperor Palpatine tried to anger Cleveland into beating up Quagmire for sleeping with his then wife, Loretta. *In "Brian Wallows, Peter Swallows", Peter imagines his baby birds as his children. He forgets about the existence of Meg, so he imagines the third bird as having the head of Boba Fett. *In "The Courtship of Stewie's Father", Peter conducts a musical choir of Tusken Raiders. *In "Mother Tucker", an overly long cutaway gag Darth Vader working as a meter maid and getting insulted by a guy he gives a parking ticket to. This insult really sticks with him and he goes home to his crummy apartment, feeling bad about himself. He tells his wife about what happened and his wife supports his dream of one day becoming more than just a meter maid and becoming an evil space emperor, which is exactly what he did. *In "Stewie B. Goode", Peter does a Grinds My Gears segment on not being able to find the droids he's looking for. A couple of Stormtroopers are shown watching him on TV and they say they totally agree. *In "Bango Was His Name, Oh!", Stewie shoos away a couple of Jawas away from his car. *In "Chick Cancer", Obi-Wan Kenobi teaches a class of rebel troopers about the Death Star. A classmate asks a question and Luke answers it, which offends the other classmate. Later, the classmate argues with Luke, saying that he "sandbagged" him in the middle of class. Luke argues back, thinking he did nothing wrong. In the end, the classmate leaves in a huff, cussing at Luke and Luke shrugs his shoulders awkwardly, as the Curb Your Enthusiasm theme song plays. *In "Brian Sings and Swings", Meg witnesses Chris putting on his hair the same way Darth Vader put on his helmet in "The Empire Stikes Back" and Peter sees this as fuel for jokes to tell at work. *In "Barely Legal", Stewie says that finding out about Brian and Meg kissing at the dance is a bigger jackpot than when Emperor Palpatine found good dialogue for his new movie. *In "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One", Lois makes the absurd claim that Darth Vader is buying yellow cake uranium from unwed teenage mothers, as a cheap scare tactic to scare the taxpayers into giving her money to support Lake Quahog. *In "You May Now Kiss the Uh ... Guy Who Receives", Luke Skywalker cuts into Peter's fat like a Tauntaun so he can stay alive on Hoth. *In "Airport '07", Quagmire's co-pilot is a Nein Numb. *In "Peterotica", Carter sends Peter into a trapdoor, where he battles a Rancor. *In "Peter's Two Dads", Peter is visited by the ghosts of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, and Francis Griffin. *In "Blue Harvest", Peter retold the story of A New Hope, to help pass the time while the power was out. The whole special extended episode was about a parody of the movie. This would become the first of many Star Wars parody episodes of the series. *In "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing", Emperor Palpatine is the only audience member at the Quahog Cabana Club for Brian, Stewie, and Frank Sinatra Jr.'s performance. *In "Padre de Familia", Peter quotes Darth Vader's line, "They are a part of a rebel alliance and a traitor!", when talking about Mexicans. Category:Movies